


This Is Our Destiny.

by Hell_Serpent



Category: Assassination Classroom, Hunter X Hunter, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assassins, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Different lives, F/F, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fighting, Fights, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Killing, M/M, Magic, Nen, Reincarnation, Same Hearts, Sapphire - Freeform, Soulmates, Young, battle to the death, different stories, gold - Freeform, old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: Two soulmates.Two pairs of eyes.One shined Gold with the other shimmering in Sapphire.Destined to fight.Gold always won.Until Sapphire took the throne.Inspired by a weird early morning daydream at 3 am.





	1. If I Die Young.

She was twelve years old when her honey gold eyes clashed with calming ocean blue. Kumo was drawn in by those pair of azure, mind in a comforting fuzzy haze as she tried to figure out how to walk again.

 

Her mother was by her side, patting her cheek, beckoning for her to snap out of her stupor - to which she thankfully did- and introduced her to the woman infront of her, it was a pleasent surprise that made her heart float when the woman stepped aside the very same girl she had been keeping an eye out.

 

The girl was beautiful, grey hair that shined brightly under the sun, complimenting her azure eyes and sun kissed skin.

 

Her name was Azora and Kumo couldn't help but fall in love with this divine beauty.

* * *

 

They were inseparable, stuck to the hip as they spent their days together. Nobody knew how these two ended up so close but not one asked for they were happy and everything was fine.

 

Until it wasn't.

 

Azora was a goddess of beauty and she was being called back to the heavens, punished for thinking she could have loved the girl sitting beside her hospital bed.

 

How could she not? Those golden eyes lured her in, sweet and soft and always had this look that kissed her skin just like the sun.

 

_"If I die young, bury me in satin."_

 

The ravenette cried silently as she kissed the girl's hand, leaning into the touch when Azora cupped her face, still smiling that made the heavens sing.

 

_"Lay me down on a bed of roses."_

 

Kumo begged her softly to stay, keep on fighting, ask for them to not take you away but Azora knew they'll never listen, it was just her fate.

 

_"Sink me in the river at dawn."_

 

The two lovers joined for one last warm and loving kiss, a promise that they'll see each other once again. 

 

_"Send me away with the words of a love song."_

 

The room was devoid of any noise, only the sobs of a broken girl and the shrill shriek of the monitor could be heard.

 

**Gold was the winner.**


	2. The Screams All Sound The Same.

Sonne scowled at the blue eyed man before her, begrudgingly taking his hand to stand up, brushing off the dirt that got on her battle skirt. She mumbled a reluctant thank you, gaining a calm smile from the man. Sonne asked for his name, the blonde man whispering softly that he was called, Blameer.

 

They teamed up, the two becoming legends, the greatest wixes of their era, battling the monsters and creating peace for humanity.

 

Then the war started, people began to blame each other, nobody knew who the enemy was for they were long dead, their last actions shaking the earth and wreaking havoc even when they were no longer there.

 

They began to blame Blameer, hungry for his blood to be spilled, body be burnt to ash and head eaten by the divine beasts of judgement.

 

But only Sonne could kill him, each of them were strong enough to massacre millions of armies. Only they matched in strength.

 

Sonne pleaded for them to see reason, that her lover was not the enemy, she tried but all she recieved were pitied looks, telling her to trust them, you're being brainwashed, kill him!

 

Blameer had enough of seeing his beloved cry one more night, he let his self be captured and Sonne ran after him, telling him to escape omly to be given his blade.

 

It was at the Central Plaza where the legends fell.

 

_"Don't listen to a word they say."_

 

Blameer never stopped smiling, eyes still as bright and calm as the ocean, even when the chains were too tight and his neck strained against the rope to keep him looking up he never showed pain.

 

_"The screams all sound the same."_

 

Sonne kept a cold face, hand gripping the handle too hard, the once bright sunny eyes were a dim yellow. The two stared at each other, neither looking away even when the shouts grew louder and the warrior was signaled to end the man.

 

_"Though the truth may vary."_

 

The sword plunged in, those blue eyes losing the light of life as Blameer's body slumped, the once clear day darkened, grey stormy clouds pouring down their sorrows. At first, everyone was cheering sans Sonne until they realized the blood of the enemy wasn't the dark blue they suspected.

 

_"This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_

 

Sonne's broken screams echoing through the plaza was the last time the people would hear her voice.


End file.
